


Богоявление

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпифания уверена, что именно Ньюкасл сделал Джона Константина Джоном Константином больше, чем что-либо другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богоявление

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

В Ньюкасле было холодно. Невыразимо холодно. А возможно, Джону так только казалось, потому что он промочил ноги, капли дождя весело стекали за воротник тренча, и сигарета отказывалась прикуриваться.

А может, ему было холодно, потому что ему всё ещё мерещилась детская ручка, зажатая в ладони. Ручка девочки, которую забрали в Ад.

— Эй, — окликнул его кто-то. Джон нервно вскинул голову и уставился перед собой, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Полиция? Может, кто-то нашёл эту ручку, или видел его с ней?  
— Джон! — Голос был девичий. Константин сморгнул несколько дождевых капель и сощурился, всматриваясь в полумрак перед собой. К нему спешила девушка. Она бежала, взметая серые брызги, и Джон с удивлением отметил, что на ногах у неё отвратительные   
розовые сапоги. Ужаснее он ещё ни разу в жизни не видел.

Она замерла, закусив щёку и склонив голову набок, внимательно изучая его. Из-под капюшона жёлтого дождевика выглядывала тёмно-синяя чёлка и довольно симпатичное личико, вдоль и поперёк утыканное пирсингом.

— Знаешь, кто я такой? — Джон подозрительно сощурился. Он постарался если не унять дрожь, то хотя бы замаскировать её под озноб от холода. Девушка вскинула брови, снисходительно улыбаясь, порылась в кармане и достала оттуда пачку Silk Cut, молча стянула обёртку и достала сигарету. Всё ещё не сводя с него глаз, она прикурила, затянулась и передала сигарету ему.  
— Она уже приходила? — спросила девушка, отворачиваясь. Уставилась на тучи и задумчиво поджала губы, скорее всего, размышляя, когда закончится дождь.  
— Ты имеешь в виду… — Джон тревожно затянулся, посматривая на неё. Помимо ужасных розовых сапог, жёлтого дождевика и синих волос, у неё ещё были синие колготки. Весь её вид яростно контрастировал с серым дождливым днём в Ньюкасле.  
— Астра. — Девушка достала ещё одну сигарету, теперь уже для себя, но так и не взяла в рот. Она обернулась, глядя из-под капюшона, и Джон не мог не заметить скорбь и сочувствие в её глазах. Она свела брови домиком и принялась кусать губы, и стало ясно, что та прекрасно знает об Астре всё. Может, даже больше, чем он. — Ты даже попытался ей помочь.  
— Немного альтруизма… — Джон вымученно улыбнулся. Он даже сам толком не мог понять, что именно так поразило его в произошедшем с девочкой. Раньше его не волновали чужие жизни и не пугали демоны. Что изменилось? — Немного альтруизма пошло бы на пользу репутации…  
— Твою репутацию уже не спасти, вообще-то. Особенно такую, как здесь. — Незнакомка в жёлтом плаще и розовых резиновых сапогах вдруг поднырнула под его руку, заставив Джона опереться на её плечо, и повела куда-то по тротуару. — Думаю, что дождь и ветер тебе не сильно помогут.

Через пару метров она завела его в какую-то дешёвую гостиницу.

За стойкой ресепшна удобно устроился смуглый мужчина с густыми, жёсткими кудрями удивительно чёрного цвета. Джон сощурился, рассматривая карие глаза, с вкраплением жёлтого, и нос с горбинкой. К розовой рубашке был приколот нелепый бейджик с именем «Тео».

Интересно, кто он? Грек? Итальянец? Он сидел, закинув длинные ноги на свободный стул, и ковырялся в зубах зубочисткой, даже не обратив внимания на вошедших. Девушка выдержала паузу, тщетно дожидаясь реакции. Выждав где-то с минуту, она несколько раз демонстративно ударила рукой по звонку. Тео, услышав звон, выплюнул зубочистку, поднял голову и расплылся в улыбке:

— Ты нашла его. — Он сел ровно, сняв ноги со стула, и выложил на стойку ключ с деревянным номерком. — Этого тебе тяжело будет исправить.

Константин даже не обратил внимания на его слова, гораздо больше заинтересовавшись акцентом. Где-то он уже слышал подобный. Да и внешность мужчины казалась такой знакомой...  
— Посмотрим, — девушка схватила ключ и потащила Джона вверх по лестнице.

Константин с трудом понимал, что происходит, ещё сложнее ему было поверить в то, что это происходит с ним, и гораздо тяжелее осознать, почему он доверяет абсолютно незнакомой девушке, которую видит впервые в жизни.

— Садись. — Она даже не стала снимать с него тренч и мокрую одежду, просто усадила на незаправленную кровать, потом порылась в своём рюкзаке и сунула ему под нос бутылку с виски.

Джон не стал отказываться. Он не стал просить стакан, и тем более лёд или что-то подобное. Бутылка виски была самым надёжным средством от любых ненужных мыслей.

От всех, кроме лица это маленькой девочки. Астры.

— Кто ты какая, и какого хрена тебе нужно? — Константин наблюдал, как девушка стягивает с себя жёлтый дождевик. Копна тёмно-синих волос рассыпалась по плечам, в ушах оказалось больше пирсинга, чем в брови, носу и губах вместе взятых. Она была в коротеньких шортиках и полосатом свитере.  
— Скажем так.— Она скрестила руки на груди. — Я — явление тебе Господа. — Она сощурилась, и Джон отметил, что выглядит она при этом крайне ехидно. Она явно знала его лучше, чем он её. Намного лучше.  
— И что же старикан хочет от меня? Я не уйду в монастырь, поздновато уже грехи замаливать. Да и в Ад мне уже начали выкладывать дорогу из жёлтого кирпича…  
— На самом деле он — ничего. — Девушка всё же подошла и начала снимать тренч, так уверенно, словно каждый день стаскивала именно этот тренч именно с Джона. — Но я не очень хочу проспорить Первому твою душу. А раз уж мне разрешено вмешиваться…  
— Подожди. — Константин отпрянул. Её слова могли бы звучать как бред сумасшедшего, если бы он не понимал, что это правда. Он понятия не имел, кто перед ним и почему она вдруг спорит с Адом на его душу, но в том, что ко всему был причастен Первый, сомнений не было.

Джон поморщился, вспоминая лицо и голос Тео, сидевшего внизу — как же он мог его сразу не узнать? Конечно, он пришёл за ним. Заявить о своих правах на очередную бессмертную душу, тем более такую для него желанную. Теперь, когда из-за Джона погибла маленькая девочка… ему в Ад прямая дорога.

— Это ты подослала девочку? – тихо спросил Константин. Он поднялся и отступил на пару шагов.  
— Нет. Её ты не можешь избежать, и без неё ты точно покатился бы по…  
— Эта девочка и станет причиной, по которой ты, или кто там ещё, проиграете спор с Первым. — Он закатил глаза и устало потёр лицо ладонями. — Ты совсем дура, что ли? Не умеешь хитрить — не берись!  
— Я прекрасно умею, Джон. Я видела уже пять твоих воплощений, и только один из вас не встретил Астру. Но этот носил трико, он достаточно настрадался и без этого. И… каждый из вас после её смерти… менялся. — Девушка развела руками и шагнула к нему, но Константин тут же сделал два шага назад.  
— О, так ты думаешь, это полезная терапия? Что смерть маленькой девочки спасёт мою душу? Я чуть не рехнулся там. — Маг нахмурился. Его бил озноб, но ещё больше его трясло от ярости. Он прошёл через всё это для чего? Чтобы кто-то выиграл спор?  
— Что ты чувствуешь? Когда думаешь об Астре?  
— Что ты обрекла меня гореть в Аду. Это разочаровывает, — выплюнул Константин, хотя тут же пожалел. Встретившись с девушкой взглядом, он словно прозрел. Охвативший его гнев поутих, открывая новое, ранее почти не испытываемое чувство.

Оно было гнетущим. Тяжёлым. Словно кто-то натолкал ему в рот камней и заставил проглотить, и теперь он был таким тяжёлым, практически неподъёмным.

— Что ты чувствуешь, не оглядываясь на меня? Вспомни Астру. — Незнакомка вдруг подняла с пола свой дождевик и бесформенный рюкзак. – Я не буду читать тебе мораль и просто уйду, но я всё же надеюсь… Что однажды ты сможешь её всё-таки спасти. А потом спасёшься и сам. — Она закинула сумку на плечо и направилась к дверям. — Мне всегда казалось, что тебе только хочется считать себя сволочью, бесчувственным истуканом и эгоистом, потому что на самом деле это не так. Я выходила замуж за человека, который переживал каждую смерть близкого так, как не переживает никто. — Она хмыкнула, опершись плечом о дверной косяк. — Ты всегда старался из последних сил. По крайней мере… так было с тем, кого знала я. А каким ты будешь к шестидесяти, решать тебе. Прощай!

Джон замер, глядя как она возится с замком, потом резко, словно внутри него отпустили пружину, пришёл в движение и схватил девушку за локоть.

— Что всё это значит? Выходила замуж? Знала меня? Кто ты?  
— Я же сказала тебе. — Она вывернула руку из его хватки и переступила порог. — Моё имя — Эпифания. До встречи в другом измерении!

Она махнула ему рукой и скрылась в темноте коридора. Скрип её резиновых сапог и шуршание жёлтого дождевика резко оборвались, и сколько бы Джон ни прислушивался, сколько бы ни всматривался в пустоту, Эпифании нигде не было.

Он вернулся в номер, разделся и залез под горячий душ.

— Эпифания, значит? — спросил он у своего отражения. На секунду ему показалось, что из зеркала на него смотрит другой Константин, седой, в морщинах и шрамах, на много лет старше его самого. Он моргнул, прогоняя видение. — Эпифания. Явление Господне.

Тяжесть внутри так и не прошла. Как не исчезло и ощущение детской ручки, сжатой в ладони. А спустя пару месяцев, видя, как из-за него погибает человек, он всё-таки осознал, что это за чувство.

Вина. И с каждой смертью она становилась только больше и тяжелей.


End file.
